The present invention relates to an occupant restraint system, and more specifically to a container for housing an inflatable folded cushion of the occupant restraint system.
Occupant restraint systems of the above type are well known and are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 4-27638, Japanese Patent Application Second Publication No. 53-24693, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,148,503 and 4,903,986.
Among them, Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 4-27638 discloses a container for accommodating a folded inflatable cushion. The container is of a generally box shape and includes a base wall and side walls joined to the base wall. Tear lines in the form of intermittent slits are disposed on the base wall to define an integrally hinged pair of flaps which are forcibly separable from the container upon inflation and deployment of the cushion. Stop holes are arranged to prevent excessive separation beyond the ends of the tear lines.
An object of the present invention is to improve an occupant restraint system such that a folded cushion container opens quickly and widely to assure sufficient deployment of the folded cushion.